Vanilla Flavored Love
by Alyss Sei
Summary: This is the very first time that Akashi Seijuurou waited patiently, believing that it will be all worth it in the end but that doesn't mean that he would let his former teammates take away what's his. AkaxFem!Kuroko with slight GoMXFem!Kuroko. Warning: Will be fluffy but will be full of drama later on too. 4th Quarter: Subtle Feelings
1. I like girls with long hair

**Warning: ********Pairing is AkaxFem!Kuroko**

**AN: Lame title I know xD this is my first story so forgive my lack of creativeness~ Inspired from something I watched a long long time ago and found it super kawaiiiiiiii and as for Tet-chan's name, I like Tetsumi more than Tetsuna xD**

******Set in their high school days were Kuroko studies at Seirin and Akashi at Rakuzan. Kuroko was Akashi's former classmate and basketball club manager back in Teikou.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I own KuroBasu, I would make Sei-chan and Tet-chan as the main protagonists, Kagami can be discarded anytime.********  
**

'Talking' , '_thinking'_

* * *

**VANILLA LOVE: **

**1****st**** Quarter: "I like girls with long hair"**

Kuroko Tetsumi sighed as she closed the book shut; it was the second book that she had finished this day. Classes were dismissed earlier because of an impromptu faculty meeting.

Baby blue eyes scanned the vast library, finding a few students who were still studying despite the fact that it has been five hours since dismissal, even the library committee member in charge to supervise the library was nowhere to be found.

Deciding to just go home, she made a move to stand only to be stopped when she felt something vibrating, taking her cellular phone from her pockets she checked who sent her a message

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: Meet me.**

Tetsumi, meet me at the park near your home at 5:00 PM.

-End-

Tetsumi, after reading Akashi's message, was slightly perplexed. She was used to Akashi sending her a message even if it some of them are mundane, like how she should eat more and to stop drinking vanilla shakes which she loves so much, but the asking her to meet him was quite rare.

_"I wonder what is so important that Akashi-kun would travel from Kyoto to here just to meet me"_ Knowing that her former classmate would not do something without a reason; she glanced at the clock which reads 4:30 PM. She still have the time to go at Maji's before meeting up with Akashi seeing as it is just a fifteen minute walk from her school to the park.

* * *

Exiting Maji's with her favorite drink in hand, she wondered if a certain red head would scold her again for her addiction to it, the chance was 99 to 1. Erasing ridiculous thought from her head she briefly glanced at the glass window in front of her, noticing that her hair is longer than she expected it to be. _" I should just cut it, it's not like..." _catching herself lost in her thoughts yet again, Tetsumi shook her head and started walking to her destination.

* * *

Seeing the familiar mop of bloody red hair, Tetsumi approached the figure sitting in one of the benches beside the center fountain.

"Akashi-kun?"

The mop of red hair moved upwards to reveal heterochromatic eyes of ruby and gold. The owner of the said eyes slightly soften at the sight of the blue haired girl.

"Hello Tetsumi, it has been a while" Akashi said.

"Ano, Akashi-ku-"

"Tetsumi, that is not how I told you to call me" He lightly reprimanded her.

"I mean, Seijuurou-kun, what is the reason that you wanted to meet me here?" She really wants to know why, although seeing her former classmate is nice and all, the foreboding feeling of what his plan is really about overthrows that feeling.

"What if I just wanted to see you? Do I not have the right to see you if there is no reason at all?" Seeing that Akashi is indeed a little bit offended at her accusation, she immediately explained what made her ask something like that fearing that she will make the red head angry and an angry Akashi is not a good sight after all.

"It isn't like Seijuurou-kun to trouble himself to come from Kyoto to here to just see me, that's all"

Akashi, ignoring what the she just said, motioned Tetsumi to sit beside him. Taking the cold drink out of her hands, he took a sip before he started scolding her.

"What did I say about drinking too much vanilla shakes? " Looking at the girl beside him intently

Tetsumi, a bit disheartened by the lost of her favorite drink, immediately thought of an excuse, knowing that if she didn't stop him now, it will take a long time before he finishes his lecture about the harmful effects of drinking too much of that sweet drink has. "That was the first one that I bought today Seijuurou-kun and I still haven't drank much of it"

Akashi just sighed, knowing that reasoning with Tetsumi is a losing battle "Anyways, how are you faring?"

"Seirin is a commendable school, despite of it being built just two years ago Seijuurou-kun and our basketball team is quite strong too"

"Not stronger than Rakuzan, I believe. Why not just transfer to Rakuzan with me Tetsumi? You know that schools like Seirin cannot bring out your true potential" Akashi intervened.

Already used to this talk, Tetsumi replied with a "I cannot live in Kyoto, my family would not allow it"

Expecting this reply, the red head boy just looked straight ahead.

"She's cute" The red head said, looking straight

Tetsumi, surprised that such a phrase would be uttered by the red head so randomly, turned her head to where Akashi was looking, only to find some girl with long light orange hair playing with a puppy, although she cannot see the girl's features quite well to know whether she is really cute or not. "I see, so Seijuurou-kun still prefers girls with long hair"

"Yes, precisely why you grew you hair right?" The red head slightly teased while fiddling with a few strands of her waist length blue hair.

Maintaining the deadpan look she's known for, Tetsumi calmly replied "I just didn't have the time to have it cut, though I will probably just do so later since it is starting to be a bit troublesome"

She looked back at her companion only to see him looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Get rid of that foolish idea, you look better with long hair" The slightly annoyed tone alerted the blue haired that the unreadable expression just now was an annoyed one but there is something else behind that different colored eyes something akin to...

"I should go now, I'll walk you home"

Pain. She was not really sure that it was pain because the moment she looks at him again, any expression she saw briefly was long gone, replaced with his trademark apathetic face.  
_"Why would Seijuurou-kun be hurt of what I just said anyways"_ Resolving that she was indeed hallucinating, she agreed to be walked home.

* * *

"Good night Tetsumi, I'll see you again" With that parting words, the red head drifted farther and farther away from her sight.

It was only after when the mop of red hair is nowhere to be found that Tetsumi realized that she never really got to know why he asked her to meet him in the first place.

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaand cut! I'm sorry if Sei-chan and Tetsu are quite OOC here ^_^' I just can't portray them that well I guess XD anyways, should I continue this? :O**

Reviews are very much well appreciated ^_^


	2. Enter, Kise Ryouta

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts minna :) I am really grateful for your support ^_^**

**The original plot on the manga would be used to introduce the Kiseki members with the exception of Sei of course :)) but other than the mention of how the games went, basketball here won't really be on the spotlight at all because I really suck at writing action xD Kisecchi would just be mentioned here for a short time by the way~ please forgive me~!**

**Now a little peek on the real plot of this story, you could say that this is about two oblivious adorable idiots who just cannot take the hint. Maybe because one is scared and one is too calculating~ I guess? XD**

**Disclaimer: Never did and never will, would like to own it though.**

**I now present you the 2nd quarter~**

* * *

**2nd Quarter: Enter, Kise Ryouta.**

It has been a week since Akashi saw the blue haired girl. To be truthful, he wanted to see her everyday but held himself back knowing that by doing so will probably ruin all his plans.

**-Beep- -Beep-**

_1 new message from Kise Ryouta_

Akashi raised a brow even though he has the blonde's contact detail, he was sure that he did not gave that annoying dog anything to contact him with. Shrugging it off, he thought that whatever the content of this message is indeed important for the blonde to go as far as to message him. _"Maybe Shintarou gave it to him because he was annoyed that Ryouta would not stop bothering him"_ But then again, it may not be the situation at all.

Flipping his phone open, he skimmed the whole message then felt one of his eyebrows twitch.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Akashicchi~! ε=┌( ≧▽)┘ ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ**

Kise Ryouta here~! (≧∇≦)/ anyways, hido! why didn't you gave me your phone number Akashicchi? and you gave it to everyone else except me too! (T_T) that's too mean!

how have you been? (●′▽`)ﾉ i would like to ask you more but we have a problem! ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ you see, i had a practice match with Kurokocchi's recent team yesterday. （人'∀') seeing my Kurokocchi there really shocked me you know! 〈(゜。゜) but Kurokocchi is as lovely as usual~ o(^_^o) ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ) we lost the match though, i never thought that a team like that would ever beat us, must be Kurokocchi's doing then (ToT) but that is not the real problem here! (•ˋ _ ˊ•) the real problem is about this guy in the team that she manages, i think his name was Kagami Tiger etoo... i mean Taiga or something. ¯\(°_o)/¯ because he keeps on looking at Kurokocchi with those eyes! 8(≧_≦)8 i am sure that he likes her! (╯‵Д′)╯

Akashicchi, what to do? ∑(゜Д゜;) we can't let him take our Kurokocchi away! (((p(ToT)q))) (ﾉД｀)

-End-

Knowing that it is useless to reprimand the blonde about reckless use of emoticons, he calmly replied

**To: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

I am not sure where in the world have you gotten my phone number from Ryouta, I was really determined on keeping it hidden from you, you know.

As for this Kagami Taiga, be rest assured. I would not let him touch even a strand of Tetsumi's hair.

I am grateful that you have told me this but if you ever call Tetsumi yours again, I'll personally send you to hell.

-End-

He may be calm on the outside but he knows that he is actually boiling with rage even more so than the blonde

* * *

**-Criiiiiing- -Criiiiiiing- **

Hearing that familiar tone, Kise Ryouta immediately fished his phone out of his pockets.

"Waaaah~! Akashicchi replied-ssu! That was fast!"

And immediately regretted reading the message as fast as he took out his phone.

"Oi Kise! Hurry up! We're gonna- OI?! Why are you crying?! You look like a moron Kise! Stop! No! Don't cry more! Ugh, whatever. I'll just leave you here"

The poor blonde was left alone in the locker room with big fat tears falling from his handsome face.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Kagami Taiga suddenly felt like the temperature drop tenfold.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost" Baby blue eyes that seemingly appeared out of nowhere blink at him.

Kagami, still not used to the sudden appearance of his team manager shouted "You are the ghost here Kuroko! And I am fine, just felt like someone is out to kill me or something..."

Tetsumi titled her head to the side cutely, "That was rude but I am sure that it was just you're imagination Kagami-kun, no one would want to kill you after all"

Seeing how cute Tetsumi is rooted Kagami on the spot with the tips of his ears reddening. "N-no, I mean... nevermind!"

"I see." With that, the blue haired manager walk away.

_"Damn, why am I getting all flustered like this, it's just Kuroko you know! Get yourself together Taiga!"_

"Kagami, we'll leave you behind if you won't get your butt right here this second" The coach shouted.  
Fearing for his life, the teen sprinted.

* * *

Tetsumi was finishing her assignment when her phone vibrated

_1 new message from Akashi Seijuurou_

Reading the contents, she sighed.

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: Congratulations.**

I heard it from Ryouta that you managed to win against him during a practice match. I congratulate you for that, you did well on managing the team like always.

As for celebration meet me at Maji's exactly at 8:00 PM, let's have dinner there. My treat, I'll buy you a cup of vanilla shake too.

-End-

Knowing that she won't have enough time to study for the exam tomorrow if she met up with the red head, she thought of rejecting but the offer of a free vanilla shake is hard to resist and she really don't want to disobey her previous captain more than anything.

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: Thank you.  
**

Thank you for the celebration Seijuurou-kun but I am dismayed to say that I cannot go out for too long, I still need to study for my exam tomorrow.

I know how much you value education so I know that you can understand this more than anyone.

-End-

She sighed, hoping that the red head wouldn't be too mad.

**-Beep- -Beep- **

The vibrating phone in here hands shook her out of her stupor. Reading the message left a small smile on her face.

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: No problem.  
**

That won't be a problem Tetsumi, in fact I would tutor you right after we finished dinner. You wouldn't mind me staying for the night right?

I would make sure that you will get the highest score on this exam of yours.

-End-

The feared captain of the Generation of Miracles can be really kind sometimes.

* * *

Upon arriving at the burger joint, Tetsumi was greeted with a cup of vanilla shake and an amused red head. "Good evening Tetsumi, still right on time as usual I see. Do take a seat" Akashi gestured at the empty seat across him

"Ah yes, good evening to you too and thank you Seijuurou-kun" Giving a short bow as she sat on the seat across Akashi and she taking the drink the red head offered to her. Taking a sip she asked the red head something that slightly bothered her. "Seijuurou-kun, are you sure that it is okay to stay at my house to tutor me? I mean you have classes tomorrow too right?"

"My classes were cancelled for tomorrow so my father told me to visit him today, I was at my previous home for a while before father had to leave for an important meeting." There was no emotion on the red head's words but Tetsumi could slightly see the flicking sadness in those eyes of ruby and gold but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Ah, I see then please take care of me Seijuurou-kun" The blue haired bowed to the teen in front of her

"Be rest assured" The red head teen gave her a small smile before standing up to order for the two of them.

Tetsumi stared at the retreating back of the red head, knowing that she will be forced to eat a lot yet again. _"This happens almost everyday when we were still at Teikou, why am I still not used to this"_

* * *

After finishing their dinner or what Tetsumi dubbed as training from hell. The two are on their way to the blue haired's home where she lived with her grandmother, seeing as her parents are overseas yet again. This doesn't bother the bluenette at all though, being with her grandmother is enough to fill the gap that her parents left.

Opening the door to a medium size two story housed with a soft 'I'm home', her puppy, Nigou immediately barked at the sight of his master.

Akashi though disliking dogs, deemed that this puppy is trained enough and would not grow disobedient, slightly approved of this little creature. "You have the same eyes, it is somewhat amusing"

"Yes, that is why we named it Nigou, Seijuurou-kun" Seeing two big baby blue eyes staring at him, Akashi can't say something other than "I see"

"Ara, Sei-kun? What a surprise to see you here" Standing by the stairs was an old woman that the red head know so well.

Slightly bowing at Tetsumi's grandmother, the red head replied "It has been a while Kuroko-san, I apologize for intruding"

Walking over to where the red head is, the old woman lightly patted the teen's shoulder. "No need to be so formal Sei-kun, it is great to see you visit Tet-chan again and my, you have really grown into a fine young man. I'm sure that a lot of girls are trying to get your attention" The woman said while giving her granddaughter a sideway glance "Don't you think so too Tet-chan?"

The bluenette in question blinked "I believe that Seijuurou-kun has always been handsome obaa-san, even so before"

The woman laughed at how really blunt her granddaughter can be "You can really say such things with a straight face Tet-chan, I'm really proud of you"

Not understanding what her grandmother meant. "Ah, thank you obaa-san"

This made her grandmother laugh yet again. "I'm sure that you need to do something important that's why Sei-kun is here, go on. Don't let me hinder you Tet-chan" The woman more or less likely shooed the two teenagers.

"Yes, thank you obaa-san and good night" Giving a bow to her grandmother, the blue head looked at her companion only to find him staring at her. "Seijuurou-kun? Let's go upstairs"

The red head calmly went up the stairs with not even a word said.

* * *

"You really did not change anything about your room haven't you Tetsumi?" Akashi asked as he was greeted with the same sight as he was about a year ago.

"I don't really see why should I change the style of my room Seijuurou-kun, I like it as it is" The blue head replied as she sat in front of her study. "Anyways, should we start now?"

"Yes, be prepared Tetsumi, you are aware how exhausting my tutoring lessons can be" The red head reminded her while taking the spot across the blue head.

"Yes. I am grateful for that, I understand lessons easily if Seijuurou-kun is the one explaining it"

"Is that so, let us start then" With that final words, the duo started a round of gruesome studying.

* * *

True to her words, Tetsumi understood the lesson quite faster compared to what their sensei told them, grasping Akashi's words are far more easier than trying to understand what their sensei really explained to them. After an hour of tutoring, Tetsumi stretched her lightly aching muscles which did not go unnoticed by the red head.

"Tired?" The red head asked quietly.

"Not really, I know that Seijuurou-kun is far more tired than I am" The blue head denied.

"Don't worry, I am not the one to be exhausted that easily"

"True but won't Seijuurou-kun rest for a bit? Even a nap would do" She knows that Akashi is strong but that doesn't mean that he is not human.

"I said I'm fine Tetsumi, now let's continue with this. Have you understood everything I taught you?" Feeling his eyes get a little bit blury, the red head shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness he felt.

"I know everything already, Seijuurou-kun is a great tutor after all. Now, please rest" The red head doesn't take orders lightly but Tetsumi knows that she needs to do this for the sake of her former captain.

"I am really fine. I told you not to worry Tetsumi, I shoul-"

"No Seijuurou-kun, you need to sleep. I refuse to listen to you if you still won't" On normal days, Akashi would kill someone who dares to cut him off but he admits that he's too tired to care and that certain someone is Tetsumi after all.

"Fine" Without warning, the red head strode towards the blue head then unceremoniously plopped his head down her lap.

"S-Seijuurou-kun?" It was rare for the normally apathetic bluenette to stutter but the red head's action really caught her off guard.

"I find this more comfortable than the bed. You don't mind right? " The red head asked or more like said as he moved to get into a more comfortable position while reaching out to hold the anxious blue head's right hand gently.

Tetsumi was about to reply but stopped when she saw the peaceful look on the red head's face. Slightly running her fingers through the other's soft flaming red hair, she closed her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy too.

As sleep was about take over her, she felt the red head's grip on her hand tighten.

_"I know that you can never relax when you are at school or at your home... If this little gesture is enough to get rid of all that troubles you, even for a just while... Then I,..."_

Was the last thing on her mind as the bluenette finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**And that's a wrap guys~**

**Replies:**

**aimeira: I read the Last Game, that cute little manga, too~ lols and thank you for the review :) I like to torture Sei-chan with Tet-chan's obliviousness too :))**

**ayakLein24: Thank you! I tried too make them not too OOC but I just did the opposite with this chapter *shots* lols**

**Akakuro-Fujoshi: Thank you for that wonderful review~! and thank you too for finding this story of mine interesting :)**

**Lightning Lily: Thank you~!, though I noticed a few misspelling on the previous chapter xD I fixed it, not sure if all of my mistakes are corrected though :)) This story is really about two oblivious idiots, that's like the most suitable summary for this I guess? XD**

**Mafiasters(Guest): Thank you for the review! :)**

**Meee(Guest): This is indeed not a one-shot, though how I ended the last chapter made it look like one xD Thank you for the review! :)**

**Ninja99: I am so glad that you like it :) Thank you for the review! :)**

**Lastly, this won't be updated by schedule. I apologize in advance, I just write something whenever an idea pops out so gomen minna, there would be times when it would take long for me to update this, especially now that school's gonna start soon. I'm a college student so yeah, I'll be quite busy :)) Hope you understand :D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	3. The Red Scissors of death

**AN: I originally wanted to update yesterday but I was full of AkaKuro angst feels . Sarishinohara gave me that, now I'm planning on making a full of angst AkaKuro oneshot just gah. *shots*  
Anyways, I'm okay enough now to write fluffy stuffs or so I think :))**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows minna~ T_T I really haven't expected that this would be loved like this. T_T**

**The tealhead referred here would obviously be Tetsumi-chan :) I just realized that I have been referring her as a bluehead all this time, that's for Daiki *shots***

**Warnings: Fail!Humor, slight KixFem!Kuro, _SLIGHT. _Full-blown AkaxFem!Kuro fluff.**

**Please ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes, I am typing this at 12:00 Midnight so my mind might be a ****little bit hazy and the mistakes couldn't be avoided, English is not my mother language after all xD**

**Disclaimer: If I could direct your attention to the first quarter.**

* * *

**3rd Quarter: The Red Scissors of death.**

The smell of perfectly brewed coffee filled a certain tealhead's nose as she is woken up from her peaceful slumber. Lifting the bed covers of her, she wondered how she ended up in bed, remembering that she slept on the floor yesterday with a mop of red hair on her lap. Fighting down the minuscule blush that is threatening to appear on her face as she enters the bathroom but she can't fight the small smile from appearing at how unconsciously caring her former captain is.

After doing her morning routine, Tetsumi made her way to the kitchen; a redhead wearing a light blue apron as he busies himself at cooking pancakes was the sight that greeted her, causing a badly suppressed giggle to be let out.

Akashi, as perceptive as ever, turned his head to the door where the tealhead is at right now. "Good morning Tetsumi, I see that your bed head is as ludicrous as always" He is aware that the laugh just now was the reaction of seeing him wearing an apron so he decided to pay it back.

"Good Morning Seijuurou-kun" Bowing slightly, Tetsumi continued "My hair is really stubborn Seijuurou-kun, you are already aware of that fact" A slight pout formed on her lips as the girl sulked, disliking the fact that the redhead always manages to make fun of her ridiculous be head. She's not even a disheveled sleeper in the first place.

Flipping the last pancake then settling it on the plate next to him, Akashi made his way to the silently fuming tealhead, gently running his fingers through the messy mop of hair as he fixes the problem the girl faces everyday. Knowing the fastest way to tame those wild locks by heart, he hurriedly yet tenderly fixed the problem.

Not even a minute passed before the redhead stopped, backing away a few steps to see the fruit of his labor. "Finished. We used to do this everyday at morning practices back in Teikou too Tetsumi, really, it is indeed a wonder how you can seem to manage to tame it after all these years." Remembering how annoyed the girl was every morning she enters the gym door with her mess of a hair caused the redhead to lightly chuckle.

"It is not funny Seijuurou-kun, this is really a big issue for me." Even if she was thankful that the redhead fixed her bed hair yet again that doesn't mean that she would let him laugh at her.

"My apologies but may I ask how do you fix this big issue of yours whenever I'm not around? As far as I know, I am the only one who can tame these locks" Stepping forward to hold a lock of the soft teal colored hair as Akashi looks at the tealhead with amusement dancing on his heterochromatic eyes.

"Aida-san, our coach does it. I don't know how though" Was the monotone replied he received.

"Hmm. It seems that you don't need me to fix this everyday then, that's good" Contrary to his thoughts, the redhead is slightly disturbed to know that he had been replaced as Tetsumi's morning savior.

"That maybe true but I like the way Seijuurou-kun does it, it is more caring and gentle." Obviously unconscious at how affected the redhead at her words are she continued. " Coach does it fine though but yours is just different." The girl's eyes noticeably soften as she turned her gaze to the silent redhead.

To say that Akashi was not expecting the tealhead to say something so bluntly was an understatement. The redhead gripped the locks of hair that he is still holding tighter as he got a hold of himself. "Seriously, what are you going to do without me..." Akashi flashed her a brief smile as he scolded himself in his head for getting out of control.

"I don't know, Seijuurou-kun just has to stay with me forever then... I guess." Then again, he might just kill himself. The tealhead's too blunt for her own good and she's not even aware of how much harmful she is to the redhead's self control.

Dedicing to be blunt too, Akashi let go of the teal colored locks that he's holding to gently grasp the girl's left hand. "Let's get married then?"

The blush that made it's way to the tealhead's normally pale face is enough to make one Akashi Seijuurou's day.

* * *

"Kuroko-san went to Hokkaido because of an emergency at one of the farms she owns there, she said that she would be back on Monday the latest. Since I don't have classes today, I'll be staying at your house for the whole weekend. I would pick you up after school, if you happen to have a basketball practice scheduled today, I would accompany you, I like to see how good is this Seirin is after all. Well then, take care, call me if there is anything that you need." With those parting words, the redhead left to who knows where, leaving Tetsumi no chance to even protest, not that she could anyways.

She wonders how could she explain why the captain of Rakuzan's basketball club would suddenly appear at their afternoon practice without the team overreacting.

* * *

**-Ding dong-**

**-Beep- -Beep-**

The signal of today's class ending and the alert of a new message is totally in sync. It is scary how accurate Akashi can be sometimes.

Already knowing the contents of the message, Tetsumi still opened her phone to read it.

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

**Subject: I'm here.**

I believe that your classes are finished now Tetsumi, meet me at the front gates.

-End-

Putting all of her things back in her school bag, she left the classroom without a word and without anyone noticing too.

As she was about to take her clipboard from her locker, the tealhead felt her phone vibrating again. Sighing as she takes out here phone again, she lightly raised her brow as she looks at it. Pressing the accept call button, she immediately held her phone at arms length, already knowing what would happen next.

"Kurokocchi~~! I missed you-ssu! Ne, Kurokocchi missed me too right?! Waah! I wanna see you right now but I have to attend the afternoon practice too or else Kasamatsu-sempai would kick me again~! His kicks really hurts you know!" She could literally see the blonde crying as he continues to babble on.

Deciding to ignore the blonde, she opened her locker with one hand then getting her clipboard quickly because if she doesn't talk now it woul-

"Waaahh! Kurokocchi?! Are you there?! Why aren't you answering me?! Are you being kidnapped?! Bullied?! Whaaaat?! Kurokocchi! Answer me please-ssu!" Nevermind that, she was too late.

"Kise-kun, I am here. Please be quiet, you're incessant talking is giving me a headache"

* * *

Kise Ryouta immediately stopped talking, fearing that the tealhead would seriously be angry if he doesn't stop now. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he started talking again, all of the previous anxiousness vanished leaving him to feel tons of joy just by talking to his most beloved person. "Anyways, Kurokocchi, are you free this evening? You remember the movie that you told me you wanted to watch before? I got two premiere tickets for that movie here-ssu! Let's go on a date!" Knowing for sure that the tealhead can't refuse this offer, the blonde is now thinking of numerous ways to make the girl fall for him while they are having their date.

There was a pregnant pause on the other line before the tealhead replied sharply "Kise-san, I must respectably decline your offer. Please do not call me anymore, goodbye."

"Kise-san?! That was a joke Kurokocchi! Sumimasen-ssu! Let's go watch the movie please! Even as friends!" Kise desperately screamed trying and failing to hold back his tears at how harsh his Kurokocchi had rejected him.

Another pregnant pause before "Okay. But I am still not sure though, I will let you know after practice"

It may not be a yes but this is better than a flat-out now and that made the model shine like never before, almost blinding his teammates. That is until Kasamatsu kicked him for slacking off.

* * *

The tealhead ran towards the front gates of her school, aware of the fact that her former captain is not fond of tardiness. As she made her way to her destination, she saw a group of girls, twenty or so, circling over someone outside her school. The mop of familiar red hair within the crowd was all the clue she needs to know that Akashi has been noticed yet again. Sighing as she made her way trough the seemingly crazy girls, she spotted the red head leaning against the wall, wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with matching white pants and black polished dress shoes while eyes closed as a vein popped on his head at the constant questions hurled at him. He looks like someone out from a magazine cover indeed.

"Kyaa! He's so handsome! He's Akashi Seijuurou-sama right? You know, the former captain of the famous Kiseki no Sedai!"

"I know! And he's rich and smart too! Not to mention super hot!" Fangirl number two swooned.

"He's studying at Rakuzan High right now right? I wonder what's he doing here?! Waiting for someone?!"

"No! Akashi-sama is single!"

"Yes! He's single but not for long, he will ask me to marry him once he sees how beautiful I am!"

"NO! He will marry me!"

"NO! ME!" "Me!" "Stupid! I love him more!"

Two more veins popped as the aforementioned redhead readied himself to berate all the girls in front of him.

As he was about to open his mouth, a light tug on his right sleeve made him stop. Opening his eyes to see the one that he endured this for, he directed his attention to the girl in front of him, readying his self to talk when he was cut off yet again when the tealhead silently started to walk, bring the redhead with her. Taking advantage of her low presence and the chaos made by the fighting girls to guide the annoyed man out of the noisy crowd.

The girls continued fighting, not even once noticing that the one that they're fighting for has already left.

* * *

"Good afternoon Seijuurou-kun, I'm sorry if it took a while for me to meet you, Kise-kun called." Tetsumi explained as she and the redhead made their way to the school gym.

After not receiving a reply, she tried again "I'm really sorry, I would do anything-"

"Anything?" The glint in the redhead's eyes told the tealhead to take her words back but she dismissed it.

"Yes anything, I could even make you tofu soup if you want" She prayed that whatever is on the redhead's mind wouldn't be so bad.

"Then, call me something else, Seijuurou-kun is too long I believe." The barely there amusement in his eyes is a dead giveaway, Tetsumi is positive that the man is teasing her again. After thinking for a while, she finally came up with something that she prefers.

"Sei-kun is okay. That is what Obaa-san calls you after all" Knowing that it is safe to call him that, seeing as he never looked like he dislikes the pet name everytime her grandmother uses it.

The amusement is more evident now. "Hm, very well, Sei-kun it is. Let's go Tetsumi." Taking the hand that is currently holding his sleeve, he clasped it with his as he took the lead and guided them to where he is sure the gym is.

If Tetsumi noticed how more intimate the redhead is being right now, even more so than before, or not, she just chose to stay silent as she let the man lead her to the gym.

* * *

The opening of the doors had the Seirin's basketball team looking at the entrance of the gym.

Balls were promptly dropped, followed by jaws.

There, standing by the door, was none other than their invisible manager, Kuroko Tetsumi together with a man that they haven't seen in personal but heard of before, with the wild red head and sharp heterochromatic eyes, Seirin is sure that this is indeed the former captain of the notorious Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou.

Aida Riko, being the coach was the one who got her senses back first asked the tealhead "Ano, Kuroko-chan? May I ask what's your former captain doing here?" She was afraid to address the redhead directly so she thought that asking the tealhead would be a safer choice.

"Ah, Sei-kun doesn't have classes today so he would accompany me for today and the rest of the weekend" Tetsumi answered without blinking.

_"What? Sei-kun? This is the first time that I heard Kuroko-chan address someone by their firstname and a nickname too! Wait, are they dating?" _Riko looked at the tealhead again then at the redhead briefly before directing her gaze back at the tealhead and that's when she noticed _"H-holding hands?! These two are dating indeed!" _

Finally taking notice of how silent her team is, Tetsumi started talking again "Ano coach, is it okay for you to let Sei-kun watch our practice? He would just be observing, he promised." Directing the question to the lost in her thoughts Riko.

"I do not remember ever promising that Tetsumi." The redhead's voice finally snapped the everyone out of their trance. The whole team finally turned their gazes to the redhead, each of them finally noticing how tight the hold that Akashi has on their manager's hand. _"T-they're dating?!"_ was what everyone thought and like Riko they all got lost in their own thoughts, finding it really bizarre for their manager to actually be in a relationship, with someone as intimidating as the former captain of the Kiseki no Sedai no less.

"Is it truly that strange for me to be here that you would stare at us looking utterly foolish like that?" The sharp tone that cut through the silent gym was enough for Seirin to snap out of their stupor yet again. Sensing the danger that underlying the redhead's words. Hyuuga immediately explained.

"Ah! No Akashi-san, we were just surprised that someone from the Kiseki no Sedai would visit us again! That's all" With a nervous laugh, Hyuuga hoped that this would be enough to tame the beast known as Akashi Seijuurou.

"Again? Who is it that visited you first?"

The bespectacled sophomore cringed, instead of taming, his words added more fire to the already flaming redhead. "Kise-san visited us first, Akashi-san. It was before our practice match with Kaijou"

"Hm. So it was Ryouta, you have my gratitude for telliing me this, Hyuuga-san"

Hyuuga actually wanted to ask how the younger man knows his name but seeing as the redhead finally calmed down, he was afraid to anger him again.

"Minna-san, let's start practicing shall we, I have here your training menu for the day. Please distribute it after finding yours" Tetsumi let go of Akashi's hand as she went to her team to pass the papers that held their training menu.

"I would be observing you all along with Sei-kun for today, please do your best minna-san" Sending the team a small smile as she walks back to take the redhead's hand and directed him to the bench on the far left of the court.

Seeing the unusual smile their manager gave them, the team happily started training but was stopped when they felt a very fiery gaze behind their back.

It doesn't take an idiot to realize where the heated gaze is coming from.

* * *

They were taking a break when someone's phone ringed, Akashi immediately excused himself, saying that he has to take this call. The redhead noiselessly left the gym but not after patting Tetsumi's head twice.

Kagami Taiga took the shorter redhead's absence as a chance to talk to their usually apathetic manager, hurriedly went to sit on the empty space that Akashi left.

"Kuroko! Are you and that Akashi dating?" was what he immediately said as he sat beside his manager.

Tetsumi blinked, not quite expecting this question. Opening her mouth to reply but closing it again as she saw Kagami being hit by a ball at the back of his head.

"ITAI!" Kagami's booming voice vibrated through the whole gym

"You Bakagami! Learn to read the atmosphere would you?!" Riko fumed, she may want to know the answer to that too but if Kuroko wants to keep it a secret then she will respect her wishes.

Recovering from the pain, the Bakagami rubbed the back of his head. Turning to his coach, he started to complain.

"But I'm curious! They were holding hands you know!" Turning back to the silent tealhead. He grasped her shoulders with his both has while staring seriously at those big baby unblinking blue eyes. "Kuroko, answer now."

Tetsumi was about to reply but was stopped again when a flying scissor zoomed passed her, slicing Kagami's cheek a little enough to draw blood before it embedded itself to the wall in front of her.

Kagami feeling a bit of blood dripping from his cheek, immediately removed this hands off Tetsumi's shoulders, standing to yell at whoever threw the scissor at him.

"You must be Kagami Taiga, it is nice to finally meet you. May I talk to you for a minute?" Akashi Seijuurou might be smiling but even an idiot like Kagami can notice the killing intent behind that wide smile. Knowing that he has to obey the shorter man or he'll die, he wordlessly followed Akashi as the man went to the opposite side of the court.

"It's nice to meet you too Akashi, I heard that you are the captain of your team, come on! Play with me!" Being a basketball idiot can be dangerous sometimes is what is on Kagami's mind as Akashi shot him with a glare that can even make Satan call his mommy while crying.

"I would play with you but not this time Kagami, I am here to warn you, what is mine, is mine and I dislike to share. If you know what's good for you, back off. My orders are absolute, I would like you to know that." And just like that, the shorter of the two left, leaving Kagami dumbfounded at what just happened.

Akashi dislikes disobedient dogs, they certainly are not aware of their place. The redhead made his way back to where the tealhead is busy doing her daily team reports. Akashi sat next to the tealhead and closed his eyes, willing for this light headache to stop

"Kurokocchi~! I came for your answer!" The door burst open and another dog appeared, the redhead didn't need to open his eyes to know who the newcomer is, the nickname is already a dead giveaway.

Feeling the blonde's footsteps coming closer the where the two of them are, it did not take even twenty seconds before he felt the tealhead beside him stiffened.

Opening his eyes made his blood boil.

There in the arms of one Kise Ryouta was one Kuroko Tetsumi, the blonde seemingly happy as he is oblivious to the tension around him tightening his embrace while the tealhead inside his arms frowned.

The blonde was to happy to even notice that his former captain is here and is glaring at him quite well, to say that the glare was as hot as the pits of hell would be a big understatement.

He only noticed the redhead when he was forcefully shoved away from the frowning tealhead and had half of his fringe cut.

"Ah?" Getting out of his daze, he looked upward to see a fuming redhead snipping his red scissors dangerously. "Ah, ah. Akashicchi?!" Another snip was heard. More strands of blonde hair fall on the floor "Sumimasen! Please don't kill me!" And with that, the blonde dog was out of the gym, crying for both his hair and in fear.

Ad mist all of the chaos happening before her, Tetsumi calmly called the fuming redhead.

"Sei-kun please put the scissors down and rest for a while, moving around will only make your headache worse" The whole sentence was in monotone but you can hear the faint traces of worry in there.

The redhead sighed as he placed his scissors back in his pocket, sitting back at the bench the tealhead's occupying, he did not even need to say another word as the tealhead scooted before gently guiding his head to rest on her lap then continued to finish her report.

The rest of the people in the gym chose to remain quiet as to not disturb the peaceful scene no matter how shocking it is.

* * *

**AN: Finally finished~! Woah, this took me like 3 or 4 hours~ Procrastinating included xD  
The next chapter would be about the movie that Kisecchi mentioned :) who Tet-chan goes with would remain a secret xD**

**The order of the appearances of the members of Kiseki would be **

**Akashi - Kise - Midorima - Murasakibara - Aomine.  
**

**Daiki would be the last because that is where the drama would start, I plan to keep this fic fluffy for as long as I can so I would make him the last one~ xD**

**Anways thank you for the support minna! I really appreciate it ^_^**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated~  
**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Subtle Feelings

**AN: I deeply apologize for the late update, I have been really busy and inspiration won't really pop out T_T I can't thank you all enough for your support though. I really really REALLY appreciate every reviews, favorites and alerts minna-san, you don't know how much it means to me :"**

**And again please do ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my mother language nor my second one after all x3**

**Warnings: Bullying of Kisecchi, slight KixFem!Kuro again,_SLIGHT.__(Ki-chan just can't take a hint -_-')_Full-blown AkaxFem!Kuro fluff as usual. Short I think?**

**Disclaimer: If I could direct your attention to the first quarter.**

* * *

**4th Quarter: Subtle Feelings**

Practice at the Seirin's gym is unusually quiet aside from the squeaking sound coming from basketball shoes and the sound of the ball being dribbled, no one dared to make a noise.

A certain napping red head could be the reason for that.

Well, almost everyone is scared of him after all, with the exception of the teal haired girl that is finishing writing her report as one Akashi Seijuurou rests his head on her lap of course.

This continued until the end of practice.

* * *

**-KRING- -KRIIIING-**

Kuroko Tetsumi took her phone out to answer the call, slightly flinching at the loud voice coming from the caller.

Beside her, Akashi Seijuurou raised one perfect eyebrow. Afternoon practice for Seirin ended a while ago so the two are now on their way back to Kuroko's house.

"_KUROKOCCHI~!"_

Well, now he knows why the tealhead flinched. _'Hmm... Ryouta really can't learn his lesson' _It seems that the redhead would subject to a more _violent _threatening.

Kuroko blocked her phone's microphone with her hand as she turned to the redhead "Excuse me, Sei-kun. I need to talk to Kise-kun for a while, you can go ahead if you like."

Since Akashi knows Kuroko Tetsumi more than anyone, he can detect the apologetic tone from the tealhead's words, despite how monotone it is.

"It's okay. I will wait for you so finish talking to Ryouta quickly."

"Hai." Turning around and walking a few steps forward, Kuroko made sure that Akashi is out of earshot before speaking.

"Kise-kun, shut up."

"_HIDO! Waaah. Anyways Kurokocchi, is Akashicchi still there? Why didn't you tell me that he was with you earlier-ssu?!"_

"Because you didn't ask" She could picture the blonde crying even if she can't actually see him.

"_So you won't tell me anything if I didn't ask you too? That's too cruel-ssu!"_

"Gomen." The girl apologized though her tone is far from apologetic, she just wants to stop the annoying blonde from shouting and really, she'll be deaf if this continues.

"_Waaah!Kurokocchi apologized! This is the first time that you said sorry to me~ I'm so happy-ssu! Nee, Kurokocchi, you still haven't forgotten that we would watch a movie tonight right~?"_

Apparently, it worked, well, quite a bit...

"I believe that I still haven't said yes Kise-kun, I would ask permission from Sei-kun first since he's staying with me for the weekend." The tealhead pondered about what the redhead would say if she asked him to accompany her to go see the movie with Kise Ryouta. She really wants to watch it after all and the redhead could really use a break, he's been looking more stressed as the days passed.

"_But you will ri- Wai-wa-wa-WAIT! Who is 'Sei-kun'?! Is he Akashicchi?! That's unfair! Call me Ryou-kun too-ssu! And what do you mean by he's staying with you?! WAAAH! Poor Kurokocchi! Akashicchi is forcing you to do anything he wants to!"_

" Who is forcing who, Ryouta?"

On the other line, Kise Ryouta flinched, he knows that menacing voice quite well and it doesn't belong to his sweet Kurokocchi who has an angelic voice complete with an angelic face and a-

"_Ryouta?"_

'_I'm dead.' _The model only hopes that the sadistic redhead would only kill him once.

Because if Akashi Seijuurou wants to do something, even if it isn't humanly possible, he can surely do it. How, well the blonde isn't really eager to find out.

"_Anyways Ryouta, about that movie, Tetsumi and I would gladly join you. Is 8 pm good enough for you?" _Kise knows that his former captain is far from asking even his tone screams absolute death to those who dare to oppose him. Why would he bother adding a 'question mark' in there then?

"Ah... Ye-yes Akashicchi-ssu."

-click-

The handsome blonde just wants to hide in a cave and die, that would be heaven compared to what he would experience later.

* * *

The tealhead didn't even blink as a slender hand gently took her phone away from her.

She knows who it is already. Well, this saves her time; she doesn't need to ask the redhead for permission seeing as that certain redhead is already at her phone, speaking with the blonde.

"Who is forcing who, Ryouta?"

Ah. So he heard that, she really wonders if the model somewhat swallowed a megaphone when he was young or something. How can a 16 year old man have a voice that loud and that... high-pitched?

"Anyways Ryouta, about that movie, Tetsumi and I would gladly join you. Is 8 pm good enough for you?"

-click-

A light blue phone was handed back to her.

Lost from her thoughts, she wasn't aware that the redhead had already ended the conversation and it seems that Akashi already agreed. That really saves her the trouble.

"Tetsumi."

"Hai. What is it Sei-kun?" Noticing that the hand that gave her phone back has still not moved an inch from its previous position, the tealhead glanced at the smirking redhead again.

The outstretched hand moved a little closer to the still staring tealhead.

Without a word, a smaller hand moved on top of the slightly larger outstretched one.

The smirk turned into a gentle smile.

Two hands intertwined tightly, as if one would disappear if one let go.

Kuroko wondered why the redhead is different today, sure they've held hands before but it wasn't this gentle nor wasn't this...

'_Intimate'_ is what the girl thought. Don't get her wrong, it is not like she dislikes this.

In fact, this subtle way of showing affection makes her heart beat a thousand times faster, though she would never let just how much this simple gesture affects her show. She would just savour every moment she can have with the redhead, this can be the last time after all.

She won't be selfish enough to ask Akashi to be with her forever, even if she badly needs him.

After all, she already is...

* * *

**AN: That would be all~ Again, I apologize if it wasn't good enough. OTL I really can't think that well with school works and stress pilling up. Oh God, thankfully the AkaKuro fanservice in chapter 219 helped me relax well, more like made me more crazy with feels. I guess. I came up with a prompt for another oneshot too~ Why can I think of a whole new story but I can't think of what I should write next in this one. Gah. OTL**

**Anyways, any review would make my day. Please tell me your opinion on this ^_^**


End file.
